


Jane Rummy

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Christmas Week 2018 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 01:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: She saw Jane was holding a box that read Gingerbread house making kit.“You got it?” she shrieked, and Jane nodded with a massive grin on her face.“I got it with the rum."





	Jane Rummy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 2 of Christmas Week! Today's prompt is "Gingerbread." 
> 
> The title sort of comes from Gin Rummy, which I've never played btw. Thank you to Joey99 for helping me figure that one out.
> 
> Massive thanks again to ChocolateGate for being my beta. :)

“I got you something,” Jane said, hitting Darcy’s arm to get her attention.

Jane and Darcy were in the middle of wrapping presents with Mariah Carey blasting in the background.

Jane was drunk, Darcy less so. Jane was kind of a lightweight because she was very tiny and drank everything fast, alcohol or not.

“Huh?” Darcy said, distracted by the ribbon she struggled to keep in place. 

She saw Jane was holding a box that read _Gingerbread house making kit._

“You got it?” she shrieked, and Jane nodded with a massive grin on her face.

“I got it with the rum,” Jane said, and put the box on the coffee table.

She went to refill her glass, then came back with the bottle to pour more for Darcy.

She stumbled and tripped over a pair of scissors, dissolving into giggles as she sank to the floor.

Darcy couldn’t hide her smile and drained her glass with a wince.

“Not a fan, but whatever,” she muttered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as Jane rested her head on the coffee table.

“What would you rather you were drinking? Beer?” Jane slurred, and Darcy gave her a pointed look as she put aside the book she just wrapped.

Darcy tilted her head. “What’s wrong with beer?”

“It’s what Steve Rogers drinks,” Jane said, narrowing her eyes for effect.

If she was sober, Jane would be less inclined to make such a comment.

“So? Many men drink beer. What’s your point?” Darcy asked, though she knew the answer.

“I _knew_ you were sneaking around with him!” Jane declared, though her voice was muffled because she was face down on the table.

“I admitted no such thing,” Darcy replied.

Jane peeled her face from the table and narrowed her eyes once more.

“Be careful with superheroes, Darcy.”

Darcy smirked. “He doesn’t like that word. Makes him uncomfortable.”

Jane lifted a finger. “ _I’ll_ make him uncomfortable!”

Darcy knew her boss was just in her protective older sister mode, and anything she said now should be taken with a large grain of salt. The scientist had drunk half a bottle of rum by herself in the space of a couple of hours.

Steve was the one who pulled her into his room after they played Uno three months ago. He wasn’t around that often but there were many nights after that spent the same way – but Darcy wanted to keep that part of her life private, at least from Jane for the time being.

But the jig was up – and she wondered how her boss finally figured it out.

“You using protection?”

The question was slurred but still had the same mortifying impact.

“Jane! Are you serious?”

Darcy laughed in disbelief but Jane just gave an elaborate shrugged, unperturbed.

“What? It’s a valid question.”

“I’m twenty nine years-old, what do you think?” Darcy answered, and Jane gave her a dismissive wave.

Jane looked at the box and then pulled it closer to her side of the table, inspecting it.

“You wanna make this now?”

Darcy frowned. “Uh. Okay.”

It seemed like a bad idea, but she was buzzed enough to push aside any dread. Future Darcy – most likely hungover and sheepish – would worry about cleaning up any mess they might make.

The icing was the worst part. It got everywhere. A glob was in Jane’s hair by the end of the night, when she crashed on the couch and Darcy draped a blanket over her.

It looked like a rustic kind of gingerbread house. Some people appreciated a homemade look.

Darcy texted Steve goodnight before slipping into bed.

-

Late the next morning, Darcy emerged from her room and Jane was making eggs.

“Sup?” Darcy called, making Jane cringe.

“Don’t. Waiting for the Advil to kick in.”

Darcy hid her smirk. She felt okay, having drank a gallon of water before bed and sleeping in until she felt less like an extra from _The Walking Dead_.

There was a knock on their door and Jane made another face. She was moving very slowly around the kitchen, so Darcy went for the door.

“You expecting someone?” Jane mumbled, her frown permanent.

Darcy _was_ in fact expecting someone.

She opened the door, revealing Steve staring down at her, his eyes warm.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey,” he replied, and he looked over Darcy’s shoulder at Jane in the kitchen, who was grumbling to herself about sunlight.

“She’s regretting the rum from last night,” Darcy said, and Steve’s eyebrows hiked up.

“That’d do it.”

He lowered his voice, leaning against the doorframe.

“Does she -?”

“She knows,” Darcy interjected. “That okay?”

Steve took a second to think, and then he shrugged.

“That’s cool. I mean, it’s good.”

Darcy turned and Steve followed her into the apartment, and then he spotted the gingerbread house.

“What the hell happened there?”

Darcy hadn’t seen it since last night. What she thought was a quaint interpretation of a gingerbread house turned out to be a mess of crumbs, icing and M&Ms.

“Oh, shit,” Darcy gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. “You want a piece of gingerbread slop?”

Steve pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh.

“I mean – it’s avant garde. I think it’s cute.”

Darcy found his hand and squeezed it, and then grabbed a mini gingerbread man that looked particularly sad.

She bit its head off, and then handed the rest to Steve, who promptly shoved it into his face.

“Tastes good, though,” he murmured, his mouth full.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! See you tomorrow. <3 <3 <3


End file.
